


Illuminated

by ajanaomiking



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, This takes place like six months after season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajanaomiking/pseuds/ajanaomiking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec smiled – the smile that took over his whole face and made his eyes crinkle, the smile that could light up any room, Magnus’s favorite smile – and Magnus forgot why he was even upset in the first place. </p><p>He was suddenly hit with the realization – well, maybe not suddenly because now that he thinks about it, he’s pretty sure he’s been feeling this way for a long time now – that he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt for the "Send me a ship + fic title and I'll make a summary for a fic I'll never write" meme on tumblr that I actually turned into a fic. Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> My first Malec fic. Cheesy as hell. Enjoy.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day,” Alec said softly. They were lying on Magnus’s bed, facing each other. He had his head propped up with one hand while the other held his boyfriend’s, thumb occasionally rubbing his skin as an act of comfort. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Alec had texted Magnus, asking how his day was going, and he had answered with multiple eye roll and sad face emojis. He wasn’t completely sure how to respond to that, so he told him he would be there in ten minutes. He entered the loft and didn’t even finish his greeting before Magnus wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

 

“Are you okay?” he had asked, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. Magnus shook his head and said he just wanted to lie down with him.

 

Alec thought it was working, but he was still tense as they lied together and had barely spoke. He never thought he would miss his boyfriend’s rambling and exaggerated storytelling.

 

“Not really.”

 

He sighed. “I would tease you and say you have no choice like you do to me most of the time,” his voice turned serious, “but I can tell you’re really upset about whatever it is, so I won’t push.”

 

Alec was looking at him with concern mixed with understanding and Magnus closed his eyes. He had to. It was too much.  _Alec_ was too much. He was too understanding. Too sweet. Too selfless. Too perfect.

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

He opened his eyes and sighed, holding Alec’s hand a little tighter. “No, this… this is good. This is all I need.”

 

Alec smiled – the smile that took over his whole face and made his eyes crinkle, the smile that could light up any room, Magnus’s  _favorite_ smile – and Magnus forgot why he was even upset in the first place.

 

He was suddenly hit with the realization – well, maybe not  _suddenly_ because now that he thinks about it, he’s pretty sure he’s been feeling this way for a long time now – that he was in love.

 

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to get his heartbeat back to a normal pace. This was not the time to tell Alec he loved him. He always imagined them saying it after a romantic moment, a special moment.

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered. He slowly slid his body closer, letting go of Magnus’s hand to wrap his arm around his boyfriend so he could rub between his shoulder blades, knowing it calmed him.

 

A few moments later, he spoke again. “I don’t – I-I’ve never seen you like this before and I’m worried and you… you  _always_  know what to say when I’m upset, but I’m clueless. I want to make you feel better, but–”

 

“I do feel better,” Magnus said, moving his hand to hold Alec’s face. “You being here, you being so understanding and caring, it… it’s everything, Alexander.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Instead of answering, Magnus closed the small space between them. His hand slowly slid down to Alec’s neck before moving to the back of his head, holding him close. He moved his lips slowly against his for a moment before Alec pulled away.

 

“You mean so much to me,” he said, his voice barely audible. “You know that right?”

 

Magnus smiled, moving his hand back to Alec’s face. “Yes. And you mean everything to me, Alexander.”

 

Alec kissed him again, pulling their bodies completely against each other and tangling their legs together. He kissed him deeper and more passionately than the first time and ran his hand up and down Magnus’s back, needing him to be closer. His heart was racing and as cliché as it sounded, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

 

He didn’t want to ever stop kissing him, talking to him, laughing with him. He never wanted to stop being with Magnus, period. He could spend the rest of his life here with him, wrapped in each other’s arms, and would never need anything else.

 

Magnus slowly slid his hand along Alec’s jaw, then his neck, and stopped at his chest. He undid the top button of his shirt and Alec pulled away, breathing heavily.

 

“Magnus,” he panted, and he took that as a good sign and slowly undid the next one, moving to kiss Alec again. 

 

Alec pulled back and grabbed his wrist in a soft but firm grip, stopping him from unbuttoning another. “Magnus, stop.”

 

Magnus quickly pulled his hand away and he opened his eyes, looking at his boyfriend’s flustered face. He put a bit more space between them and was ready to apologize for taking things to far, but Alec spoke before he could.

 

“We–we can’t do _that_ ,” he said, and Magnus wanted to laugh at how adorably shy his boyfriend was, but he was too busy forming an apology in his head. “You’re upset. And as I recall, you refused to let me give you a… a blowjob last month because I had fought with my mother earlier that day and was upset.”

 

Magnus laughed softly and ran his hand through Alec’s hair. “What have I ever done in my four hundred years of existence to deserve having you in my life?”

 

"Magnus,” Alec let out a small laugh and closed his eyes, a blush staining his cheeks.

 

“It’s true, Alexander. I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy to be able to call you mine.”

 

He looked at Magnus’s face again. “That’s not true,” he replied. “ _I’m_ the lucky one in this relationship. I’m beyond lucky.”

 

Alec closed the space between them again, kissing his forehead and trailing kisses down the side of his face and across his cheek before stopping at his lips. He gave him a few quick kisses before pulling back and looking at Magnus with a small smile.

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” he said quietly, as if it was secret only Magnus was allowed to hear. “You’ve been here for me since… well, since the day we met each other. You were so patient and understanding with me when I was confused and denied my feelings for you and nearly married L-”

 

“I love you,” Magnus cut him off, no longer able to hold it in.

 

“What? You–” he paused before laughing. “Oh my god.”

 

Magnus felt absolutely ridiculous. He anticipated Alec not returning the sentiment if he wasn’t ready, but he never expected him to laugh.

 

“Alexander, I know this is your first relationship, but this isn’t exactly how one responds when their partner says they love them,” he joked, but he was in full on panic mode on the inside.

 

Alec shook his head. "Only you would interrupt someone’s ‘I love you’ speech by saying it first.”

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“I love you, Magnus,” he said as he grabbed Magnus’s hand in his again, voice soft with a hint of shakiness underneath. “I love you so much. I… I’ve never felt this way before and it scares me.”

 

“You never have to be scared with me,” he said fondly. “I love you, Alexander.”

 

Alec looked at him again with  _that_ smile on his face and his eyes beaming and Magnus swore he had never seen anything more beautiful than Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Rebloggable version on my tumblr [ajanaomiking](http://ajanaomiking.tumblr.com).


End file.
